In today's society, time is a precious commodity. People are busier than ever and finding the time to read the newspaper is increasingly difficult. However, many individuals consider reading the newspaper important and budget their time accordingly. The newspaper is typically read before commuting to work if one drives to work, or during the commute if a train or similar transportation is taken. For those who work at home, the paper is typically read either before or after the demands on their time have been satisfied. Reading the newspaper at any of these times has disadvantages.
Reading the newspaper before driving to work requires scheduling time in the morning for reading the paper. For those who work at home, reading the paper requires time that could be devoted to other tasks. Reading the newspaper on a train or bus is difficult due to the limited amount of space in which to hold the paper and problems of motion sickness, particularly when trying to read in stop-and-go traffic. This also requires complex folding and manipulation of the paper. Thus, only portions of articles can be completed, for example, those appearing on the front page.